


Are you flirting with me?

by K17L53



Series: Clexa week 2019 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexaweek, Clexaweek2019, F/F, Funny, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: First entry for Clexaweek 2019. Day 1: Useless Lesbians





	Are you flirting with me?

“Are you…flirting with me?” Lexa gave Clarke a small confused look, picking up on her tone.

 

Clarke only let out a sigh, “I have been for the past year,” She shrugged. “But thanks for noticing.”

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this would be funny. posting actual fic right after this one.


End file.
